


Vid: #parabatai

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Sherdario, parabatai in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "Are we parabatai in real life, baby?" - "Hell yeah, we are!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to my fave RL parabatai. :)

**Music** : [Queen - You're My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaZpZQG2z10)

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sherdario-bestfriend.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 193mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Random observation: Kat makes the best faces! :)


End file.
